


Heart Eyes

by FrizzleNox



Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [18]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: "Things left unsaid", Ficlet, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, Love, M/M, Patrick Brewer has Heart Eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: David and Patrick express their love without words.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950475
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Heart Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober 2020 Day 18: Things Left Unsaid
> 
> Thanks to my RA friends with helping me brainstorm for this. It's been the hardest prompt of Flufftober so far.

Patrick knew David loved him before he spoke the words. It was the little things unspoken between them. The way David greeted him when he arrived at the shop each morning, making to press a kiss to his cheek, his lips, his shoulder, to let him know how happy he was to see him. Even the way that David held him after they’d had sex, curled up against his side, stroking his chest, whispering how good it was.

It wasn’t just David who was in love, Patrick was too, and it was very obvious.

People had begun to notice that Patrick was in love. “It’s your eyes,” Stevie had told him. “You look at him with those big heart eyes. You’re in love with David.” He’d shaken her off. He couldn’t be that obvious, but he was. Stevie took to texting him the heart eyes emoji every time she caught him staring at wonder at David, essentially anytime the three of them were together. 

Patrick had shaken it off. He wasn’t ready to say the words yet, he was scared at how David would react. He was scared David would panic. He held it in until he just couldn’t anymore. Saying ‘I love you’ had been cathartic, it had been a release. It was no longer a secret, something left unsaid. Now that It was out there in the open, he couldn’t stop saying it. 

Thankfully it didn’t take David long to say it back.


End file.
